Tainted
by junkiemuffin
Summary: These moments in the dark, messy flat of Axel's were the few ones that helped him forget everything and just be there and live, without obligations and explanations.  Axel/Roxas, oneshot, rated M for drugs, sex & language


**Just a oneshot that was supposed to be part of a longer story, but decided to dump it here on its own. Enjoy junkie Roxas & Axel!**

Roxas was greeted by the crackling buzz of Axel's wrecked TV as he opened the door of the musty flat. There was a sweet, almost sickening scent hanging thickly in the air as he made his way through the dark hallway, finding Axel lying on the couch. His long legs were dangling over the arm rest and his head was resting on the other, red hair mussed. His narrow face was lit by the dreary light of the TV screen, dilated eyes slowly turning to look at Roxas when he entered the room.

-Roxy, whazzap? Axel grinned, obviously stoned. Fucking idiot. A half smoked joint hanged loosely between his bony fingers and there were beer bottles lying around. Some of them could be days old, though. Roxas kicked some of them aside as he strolled to him, snatching the joint and flopping to sit on the floor, leaning his back against the couch.

He took a long breath and held it inside before blowing it out in a large cloud. He watched the curls of smoke slowly disappear as they descended towards the dimly lit corners of the roof. He leaned his head back, resting it on Axel's side. An arm fell lazily over his shoulders, hand mussing his hair on the way.

-Where've you been? Axel nudged him as Roxas took another breath from the joint, craving it back for himself. Roxas hummed silently as he offered it back to the redhead.

-Nowhere, he shrugged. He really wanted to forget the whole train wreck called life. These moments in the dark, messy flat of Axel's were the few ones that helped him forget everything and just _be_ there and live, without obligations and explanations. The warm smoke was curling itself up into his lungs, his head starting to fill with the dizzy feeling he had learned to love. The cold knot coiled in his chest was starting to fade and he felt slightly light-headed. He inhaled the smoke Axel was blowing out from between his pale lips. His limbs were feeling so nice and heavy, head lulling to the side. He could just fall asleep to this feeling and never wake up.

The arm that was casually lying on his shoulders started to move. A cool hand slipped inside his shirt from the neckline, sliding down his chest and reaching down to his stomach. Roxas shivered at the tickling feeling as the arm retreated almost immediately and tugged his shirt gently but demanding.

-C'mere, Axel murmured quietly and Roxas dragged himself up from the floor, only to be tugged back down onto the couch. He straddled Axel's bony hips under his own and pressed his slightly dampening forehead against the man's. Their breaths mingled between them, making the air warm and heavy. Axel's tongue slid slowly against Roxas' lips, pushing inside as their mouths closed over one another. Axel tasted like the smoke, the bitter taste of beer nipping at Roxas' tongue as he explored his mouth hungrily, getting drunk by the weird combination. Roxas' hands moved down to slip inside Axel's shirt, pressing against the hot skin, dragging his fingers over his flat stomach and the curves of his ribs. Tongues slid wetly against each other, coated with their mixed saliva. Roxas shifted his hips upwards and rocked them slowly against Axel's, letting out a faint sigh of pleasure. His movements felt so sticky and feeble, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep, not yet fully aware whether he was still dreaming or not.

Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kneading the slick skin on his back, pushing his shirt higher. Their lips parted, gasping, as Axel sat up to pull Roxas' shirt over his head and getting rid of his own. Roxas sat on his lap, flushed and shivering, eyes glowing eerily in the bluish light of the TV. Axel smiled deviously. There was something in the way Roxas looked when he was stoned that made him look so fucking hot and _wanting._ Though his hands were coated with cold sweat, body shivering, Axel wanted him so bad it just made him ache. Maybe it was the way Roxas went all limb in his arms, eyes rolling shut, his usual defensive attitude dropping as he surrendered completely to the older man. Axel didn't care if it was all just the effect of the drug, 'cause hell, Roxas himself had smoked it. He was just playing along and Roxas was always more than willing for him to do so.

Axel leaned in and ran his tongue down Roxas' throat, biting the smooth skin as he reached a narrow shoulder, feeling thin arms wrap around his neck and pressing their heated bodies togehter tighter. They fell back on the couch, Axel dragging Roxas along with him to lie on his chest. The younger boy's fingers were already undoing Axel's pants and he leaned back, smirking to himself and giving in to Roxas' possessive moves. He liked this pushy side of the boy which didn't come out very often, so he decided to enjoy this as long as it would last. Roxas was done undoing the buttons, and he tugged Axel's pants down almost agressively, moving on to his own. Axel watched this mockery of striptease through an amused buzz of alcohol and pot, until there was nothing left between them and Roxas pressed against him, attacking his mouth with quick slides of tongue and nipping teeth. Sweaty hands were roaming about Axel's body, firm rakes of blunt nails following the curves of his bones making the redhead shiver unwillingly. Damn he'd gotten good with this.

With last bite and lick Roxas reared back on him, resting his hands on bony hips. Axel watched with hazy eyes as Roxas lifted his hips and by grabbing the redhead's member lowered himself again, head rolling back and letting out a strangled noise of pleasure from the stinging pain. Axel's head fell back on the armrest and he groaned, hands finding Roxas' hips and holding him steady for a while, savouring the sudden intensive feeling. He didn't know why the boy sometimes didn't want to use lube and purposely caused himself pain but Axel didn't ask. He didn't care, everyone had their reasons. And it was a turn on, anyway.

As Axel's hold lessened, Roxas started to move. His sweaty fingers raked over Axels chest again and again, nails leaving red marks in their wake. Hips rolling in a slow drunken rhythm, Roxas watched Axel between half-closed lids and Axel returned the lust-filled stare, their heavy breathing mixing with the buzz of the static on the background. Axels hand were sliding up and down Roxas' thighs, feeling the undulation of muscles just below the clammy, hot skin. He knew this game already from the look in the smaller boys' eyes, that he wouldn't let the man touch himself. But Axel still tried every time, inching his hands closer to Roxas' erection with every stroke, until the boy swatted his hand away with a burning glint of some undefined emotion in his lust-darkened eyes. And Axel yielded, instead watching with heated curiosity as Roxas slid his own hand first down his chest, over his nipples, painfully slowly, until closing it around himself with an almost inaudible sigh.

Axel watched, enthralled by the torturingly slow motions of Roxas' hips on his and the hand he was stroking himself with. And all the time Roxas watched him, unwavering, knowing that by every motion he made, every heated groan and sigh he was bringing the redhead closer to the edge. And he loved it. The sweat between them made their movements slick but they were still slow and sluggish. Everything was thick and hazy in Roxas' mind, like he was watching himself from far away. He pressed his palm harder against himself and shivered, leaning down so his hot forehead was again resting against Axel's. They breathed the same air in ragged pants, eyes almost closed but never breaking contact until Roxas let out a low growl, his muscles spasming around Axel as he finally shut his eyes tight and came. Axel arched under him just after and Roxas felt his arms wrap around him so tightly that he could hardly breathe. He could feel Axel's pulse inside him, like they were joined, and he stayed still for a long time as their shallow breathing quieted down and the burning of their skin changed into a prickling sensation of cooling sweat. Finally, Roxas pulled away and Axel reached for his pack of cigarettes on the floor. Lighting one, he lay back down and Roxas settled on top of him, snatching the cigarette again, inhaling and blowing the smoke out slowly on Axel's face.

-You know you have fucked up my life you fucking junkie? Roxas asked as he handed the cigarette back. Axel smirked deviously.

–But you love it

-True.


End file.
